<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshot by Elisexyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065621">Snapshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz'>Elisexyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(All three of them are romantically involved with each other), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's not too successful attempt to wake Emma and Neal up in the morning (or rather, at noon).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snapshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/629984837531467776/can-i-prompt-some-swanfirequeen-morning-cuddles">someone on Tumblr who asked for Swanfirequeen morning cuddles.</a> I... sort of delivered?<br/>
This can stand on its own if you can roll with established relationship + character death fix-it with no explanation, but if you want some context I imagine it set somewhere after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857574">this other fic</a>. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are cute, at least.</p><p>Between Neal’s face half-smashed against the pillow – <em>Emma’s</em> pillow –, Emma’s arm thrown over him, her fingers clasping his shirt, and the way their legs are tangled together with the sheets, for a second Regina is almost tempted to silently stand in contemplation instead of doing what she actually came there to do.</p><p>Except, well, it’s noon. And she did make coffee.</p><p>She sets the tray on the first available piece of furniture, heading for the window so that she can open the curtains. The sun hits Emma right in the face, making her grunt in protest as she squints.</p><p>“What the hell, Regina?” she eventually mutters, turning on her stomach so that she can hide her face in the pillow.</p><p>Neal, obviously, doesn’t so much as twitch.</p><p>Regina opts for unceremoniously dropping on her own side of the bed, so that she can climb to the middle and start attempting to shake him awake.</p><p>“Come on, time to wake up,” she says, loudly.</p><p>Emma mutters unintelligibly, so at least she’s still awake. Neal either ignores her or doesn’t wake up at all.</p><p>“Neal!” she insists, pinching his cheek for good measure.</p><p>That does get a reaction, if in the form of an inhuman guttural sound, closely followed by a dragged: “It’s too early for this.”</p><p>Regina rolls her eyes, though there is a fond smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “It’s <em>noon</em>.”</p><p>Neal huffs, curling a little more on himself.</p><p>“Come on, get up.”</p><p>He cracks one eye open. “Emma’s sleeping too, go bother her,” he says, because apparently it’s everyone for themselves in this kind of situation.</p><p>Emma emerges from the pillow, pulling herself up on her elbows, only so that she can glare at him, though it isn’t particularly effective, given that she has one eye closed and the other only half-way open.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve been living off coffee for two days!” she protests. “All the goblins are in cages, I deserve to sleep.” That said, she drops right back on the pillow.</p><p>“You did sleep,” Regina says. “Until <em>noon</em>.”</p><p>The fact that she decided to leave them be for that long is already a tiny miracle in itself, and one that was only possible through a ridiculous amount of self-control, they should count their blessings and get the hell up already. Before she decides to set the bed on fire, that is.</p><p>“Not enough,” Emma announces, before promptly turning her back on them.</p><p>Regina leans forward, crushing Neal in the process, so that she can pull at her hair. “Get <em>up</em>.”</p><p>That proves to be a mistake when Neal twists from under her, all too quickly for someone who is supposedly half-dead, and grips her waist, pulling her down. She lets out a frankly embarrassing yelp, growling out an extremely annoyed ‘<em>Neal’</em> when she finds herself engulfed in a tight hug.</p><p>Neal, eyes closed once again, shakes his head. “Shush. Sleep.”</p><p>She huffs. “You smell like you came straight out of a gutter.” She narrows her eyes, trying to glare his hair off. “Your hair looks like squirrels have nested in it too.”</p><p>“I’m in bed, I’ve got bed hair,” he says, unfazed. He shifts a little from under her, adjusting his deathly grip.</p><p>Regina tries to push herself up, without too much conviction, and he doesn’t even open his eyes.</p><p>“I think your hair is cute,” Emma chimes in, shifting closer so that she can press herself against them, and she ends up pressing her cheek against Regina’s hand, apparently appointed her new pillow, and closing her eyes once again.</p><p>“Thanks, Em,” Neal says, quietly. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>Regina huffs. “And I hate the both of you.” She looks up at Neal, bumping her nose against his chin. “Up, come on.”</p><p>He huffs.</p><p>Emma mutters a no, calls her ‘Madame Major Menace’ and then kisses her hand to soften the blow. Regina is more amused than offended anyway.</p><p>She sighs, resting her cheek against Neal’s chest and relaxing a little against him. “The coffee will get cold,” she says. “And I’m <em>not</em> making any more.”</p><p>“Yes, you will,” Emma counters, evenly. “Because you love us.”</p><p>“Debatable.”</p><p>“And you love your coffee machine, you wouldn’t risk us breaking it because we’re not awake yet.”</p><p>“That’s true, yeah.” She pauses, glancing to the window just to remind herself that yes, there is daylight, yes, it’s <em>too much</em> daylight, and no, she is not going to indulge them, they have things to do and sleeping patterns to maintain.</p><p>Turning her eyes to Neal, she’s quick to pinch his cheek, because she can’t have him falling asleep again, getting a quiet ‘ow’ of protest as an answer.</p><p>“What kind of example are you two setting for our son?” she tries, drumming her fingers against Emma’s cheek too, which probably makes her regret choosing Regina’s hand as her pillow.</p><p>“Come <em>on</em>,” Emma protests, pleadingly, at the same time as Neal begs: “Five minutes!”</p><p>Neal tugs her closer, Emma curls a little more on herself, and Regina—well, there is a limit to how long someone can resist an adorable sight, and if with Henry she’s had practice getting over puppy eyes and trembling lips, with her lovers it’s still a work in progress. Great.</p><p>She sighs, going limp against Neal’s chest in a show of defeat. “<em>Fine</em>,” she says. “Just five minutes. And you drink the cold coffee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including:
</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>